The Witch's House AU
by eljebelja
Summary: I have a witch's house AU where Ellen isn't evil and she and Viola become best friends
"Be careful. A witch lives in those woods."

Viola read the words over again. She sighed, slipping the note back into her pocket. Her and her father had just gotten in a fight, and she locked herself in her room while he went off hunting. Eventually she came back out and noticed a note on the table. She picked it up. It was from her father.

"'Dear Viola,'" the letter started. "'I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday. You go near the forest a lot, so... I was worried about you. Be careful, a witch lives in those woods. I don't mind if you go for walks, but just stay away from the forest. Hope to see you home soon. -Dad.'"

Viola sighed and slipped the note in her pocket. Her father was way too protective. She was 13 now, she could take care of herself. She didn't need her dad acting like she was a baby.

She decided to go for a walk to blow off steam. Viola walked to the door, opened it up and walked outside.

It was a cloudy day. It was slightly chilly. She thought about bringing a jacket, but decided against it. Instead, she headed down the path.

Viola thought about her fight with her father. Ever since her mother passed, her father had been too sheltering. He acted like she was a small child, and it annoyed her. She inhaled deeply. She could see why he was that way, but it was annoying nevertheless.

About a half hour later, she stopped when she realized how far she'd gone. Worse than that, she had taken another path right into the woods without even realizing it! She frowned, hoping she wasn't lost.

She turned around and walked back to where she came from. However, there was a fork in the path. Viola studied each path, not sure where she was going. Biting her lip, she took the right path.

After a few minutes, she grimaced, realizing that this was not the path she came from. She was about to leave, until something caught her eye. It was a house.

It was tall, and roses surrounded it. It had a dark look to it. Something about it drew her toward it and pushed her away at the same time. Was this the witch's house?...

Curiosity got the better of her and she stepped inside. The door have a low, ominous creak. Viola winced at the noise. The house was dark. Torches served as light hanging on the wall. There was some stairs, and on each side, a door. Viola walked inside, closing the door behind her.

She walked around inside, looking at the designs. This house must have been very old. The floorboards creaked with every step she took and the house had a musty smell to it. Everything had dust on it.

A chill ran up her spine and she turned to leave. She grabbed the doorknob and turned it. It was locked! She felt herself start to grow queasy. That meant she was stuck here with the witch!

"Now that you're here, you can't leave."

The voice made Viola jump. It was low-pitched and slightly raspy. She whipped around, just to see a black cat. It bared its teeth. "Hey."

She gasped. "You can talk?" She asked, trying her hardest to keep her voice from shaking.

"Of course. I am a magic cat, after all." The cat grinned. Viola backed up against the door, trying to push her way out. "What? You want to leave now? Come on! We don't get much company."

"Please, my father will worry if I don't get back from my walk," Viola begged, trying not to cry. The cat walked forward, raising his tail high.

"Why don't you see Ellen? She's lonely." The cat suggested. Viola narrowed her eyebrows.

"Ellen? Is that the witch?" Viola asked, her voice shaking. The cat flicked his tail, annoyance on his face.

"Witch! What a nasty word. She's a human, like you. A very sick one, however." The cat replied. He got to his paws and started to head up the stairs. "Come on, she'll want to see you."

Viola had no choice but to follow. The cat padded up the stairs and Viola followed, sweating in fear. She was going to die, wasn't she? This witch was going to kill her. She wouldn't get to see her father again.

The cat lead her into a dark room. The windows were closed and there was only a small candle lit. The cat walked inside and motioned Viola to get closer. Viola hesitated, but eventually obeyed.

There was a girl lying on the bed. She was about Viola's age, and she was wheezing, her chest rising and falling as she struggled to breathe. She looked slightly emaciated. Viola felt bad for the girl, but was terrified at the same time.

"A-are you alright?" Viola asked, hoping if she got on the girl's good side she would spare Viola's life.

The girl looked over at her, her eyes dull. "No, I'm not, I'm very sick," the girl responded. She took another labored breath.

Viola stated at her. "What's wrong? Can't you see a doctor?" She questioned. The girl feebly shook her head.

"They can't do anything. Besides, I'm a witch. Who wants to help a witch?" The girl let out a pained laugh, one laced with anger and sadness. Viola's heart hurt for this girl, but she was still scared for her life.

"Are you Ellen?" Viola asked.

"Yes." Ellen responded. She craned her neck to look at her cat. "So Demon must have brought you up, eh?"

"Demon?" Viola breathed, pointinv at her cat. He gave her a wave with his paw. Viola looked back Ellen.

"Who are you and why are you here? We never get visitors." Ellen queried. Viola straightened up, her lip quivering.

"I-I'm Viola," she stammered. She shifted uncomfortably. "I went on a walk while my father is out hunting. Now if you'll please excuse me, I must get home before he knows I'm missing-"

"No, wait." Ellen said, raising a withered hand. Viola had never seen such weird hands- they were swollen at the tips. "You just got here. Don't leave yet."

Viola bit her lip, a thousand thoughts racing through her mind. She could try to escape, but the front door was locked. Maybe there was another exit? She didn't want to risk it. Or she could stay there and talk to the witch. Maybe eventually Ellen would let her leave.

"Where are your parents?" Viola asked. Ellen averted her eyes sadly.

"I don't have any parents, not anymore," Ellen replied bitterly. Viola's heart sunk.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Viola responded, feeling bad for the girl. She lost her mother to cancer when she was four. She knew the pain Ellen was going through. She stared at Ellen's frail appearance. "Um, excuse me if I'm being rude, but, what disease do you have?"

"Cystic fibrosis." Ellen answered. "The life expectancy for a person with cystic fibrosis is 37 years, but because of my magic, I'm able to hold it off until around my 60s." Ellen explained. Viola tilted her head to the side.

"Can't you just make it go away with your magic?" Viola asked. Ellen sighed heavily, wheezing as this was very hard to do. Her body shook.

"Magic can't cure diseases," Ellen informed. Viola lowered her head sadly.

"I'm sorry, that's so sad," Viola frowned. A smile spread across Ellen's face; Viola admitted the smile slightly frightened her, for the smile had a morbid look to it.

"I'm excited to die," Ellen admitted. Viola furrowed her eyebrows.

"Excited? But aren't you scared?" Viola questioned, looking concerned. Ellen shook her head, the same creepy smile on her face.

"No, I'm not," she replied. "Death is beautiful. It fascinates me. Ever since I was a little girl, I've dreamed of dying. I can't wait." Ellen responded. Viola's heart sank. How could someone be excited to die? Not knowing what comes next? Not knowing if Heaven or Hell exists, not knowing if it is just darkness? Viola shuddered at picturing her own death.

"I can tell you're scared," Ellen said. Viola started to sweat harder. "But don't worry, I won't hurt you. You've been very kind to me. In fact," she shifted in her bed, "I am going to let you go, but on one condition."

Viola straightened up. "Oh? What is it?" She asked. Ellen looked over at her with tired eyes.

"You gotta keep coming back. I'm very lonely, and I'd like to have a friend. You're the only one who has come and been nice to me." She frowned, looking sad. "So, if I let you go, you promise to come back?"

Viola thought for a minute. She needed to go home and see her dad. He was probably worried sick about her. She could leave and let him know she was alright. She could come visit Ellen. Even though she was a witch, she seemed like a nice girl. She was ill and lonely, and she was definitely misunderstood. Viola figured her interest in death and morbid things stemmed from her unfortunate circumstances. She felt bad for the girl, and she figured if she visited Ellen often, it was brighten the witch's spirits a bit.

Viola nodded her head, her blonde braids bouncing. "Yes, I promise, Ellen," Viola said. Ellen cracked a small smile.

"Thank you. Demon, show her the way out." Ellen ordered. Demon got to his paws and beckoned Viola with his tail. He headed out of the room and down the stairs. Viola followed. She reached the door and turned the knob. It was unlocked.

"You better keep your promise," Demon meowed.

"I will," she responded, and she meant it.

She left the house and headed back to where she came from. She walked the long path, now knowing where she was going. After a while, she arrived at her house, where her father was sitting on the porch, looking worried. His eyes lit up when he saw his daughter.

"Viola!" He yelled. "Where have you been?"

"I made a new friend," Viola smiled, looking up at him. "Her name is Ellen. She doesn't live too far from here. Can I see her a lot?" Viola asked. Her father sighed.

"Yes, you can," he replied, smiling. "Now come inside and I'll make you some lunch."

He headed inside, and Viola grinned, happy about making a new friend, even though she was a witch.


End file.
